


In Exchange

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mechanic!Hunk, sexual favors, street racer!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know you can fix it.” Keith says this while he leans against one of Hunk’s workbenches, his fingers deftly working open the button at his neck. He tugs, unsnaps most of the buttons along the front of his riding suit. Tight fitting leather. Then he reaches under the line of buttons and tugs down the zipper. Hunk pointedly looks away from the pale slice of Keith’s chest.Unfortunately, that means he’s looking right into the mangled front end of Keith’s hoverbike.





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Hunk is Keith's favorite mechanic because he accepts ass as payment for repairs.

“I know you can fix it.” Keith says this while he leans against one of Hunk’s workbenches, his fingers deftly working open the button at his neck. He tugs, unsnaps most of the buttons along the front of his riding suit. Tight fitting leather. Then he reaches under the line of buttons and tugs down the zipper. Hunk pointedly looks away from the pale slice of Keith’s chest. 

Unfortunately, that means he’s looking right into the mangled front end of Keith’s hoverbike. 

“You  _ have  _ to pay me something this time, Keith,” Hunk sighs. He steps back from the growing puddle of antifreeze bleeding out from under the remains. “I’m gonna have to completely redo the engine. Not even speaking for the body.” 

“Okay,” Keith says passively. He leans against the workbench and there’s something very  _ Keith  _ in the alluring jut of his hip even though his facial expression is reading somewhere between bored and casual confidence. “I know you’ll do a good job.” 

“Of course I will, but this is probably close to a thousand in parts before I even start work,” Hunk pulls his eyes off of Keith’s thighs when he crosses them. He knows _ exactly  _ how good he looks in leather.  “What did you do to wreck it this bad anyways? Are you alright?” Keith rolls his eyes, waves Hunk’s questions off. 

“That,” Keith motions to the hoverbike, “only got me third place, so I can give you… four hundred maybe?” He pushes off the bench and saunters over to Hunk. He shouldn’t be so prone to this, but Keith knows just how much he likes that riding suit, the smokey look in Keith’s eyes as he circles slim fingers around Hunk’s wrist and leads his hand to his hip. 

“But you’ll let me work off the rest, won’t you?” Keith purrs. Hunk bites his lip, weights the worth of the bike’s repair against the warm curve of Keith’s ass fitting perfectly in his palm. 

“It’s gonna take me a few days to fix this,” Hunk warns. Keith smiles, pleased and knowing that Hunk’s only confirming how deep he’s got his claws sunk into him. 

“Deal. I don’t have anywhere else to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @quiddid on tumblr


End file.
